


Outed

by MovieWocher



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, it's a dogs world and we all just live in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: People can be bribed and locked in contracts. But can we trust a dog's paw print on a piece of paper?





	Outed

“No, we haven’t seen each other aside from some shows and awards shows.”

“You guys don’t hang out anymore?”

“Everyone is just busy with their stuff. But who knows what will happen tomorrow.”

“Thanks Lauren. We are so excited for your album to drop next week.”

Lauren smiled and moved on to the next interviewer.

***

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to bring Thunder. He’s not friendly around new people.”

“Does he bite?”

“No, no! He just growls a lot but he wouldn’t hurt anyone. He’s really a sweetheart.”

“It’s up to you. You can just bring Leo or we can just take pictures with other animals there.”

“I’ll think about it.” Camila ended the call and stared at the big dog sitting in front of her. “Are you going to behave if I take you there?” She asked after a few seconds.

Thunder stood up, wiggled his tail and barked in response.

***

Camila half dragged, half carried Thunder in front of the camera. They have been at the event for thirty minutes and the entire time, Thunder growled and angrily eyed everyone who came close to them. Forcing a smile, she explained to the interviewers that he was just not used to seeing new people.

“We’ll just zoom in to take a picture,” one of the photographers said as he kept his distance. “Oh wow, he is beautiful when he is not showing his fangs.”

Camila warily looked down at her dog. He stopped growling but his ears were raised in attention. He then tilted his head to the side. Then without any warning, he sprang up and galloped away. Camila’s eyes widened in fear, imagining Thunder biting people or worse children. “He is not usually like this,” she explained as she ran after him with the rest of the photographers following. “Did you see a big dog ran here?” Camila asked as people pointed towards the start of the event’s red carpet.

The photographers nearly ran into Camila as she suddenly stopped. Then they started snapping pictures.

Lauren looked up in surprise and stopped petting the dog. “Ah… I don’t know this… ahh dog. Must have ran away,” she stammered as she stood up and gently pushed the dog away. Thunder only nuzzled closer.

***    

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going there?” Camila asked as she flopped down beside Lauren.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going there?” Lauren echoed back.

Thunder barked as he jumped on the couch and forced himself between the two.

“Years of hiding, only to be exposed by your dog.” Lauren snapped. 

“My dog? So when he’s bad, he’s my dog?” Thunder whimpered at Camila’s tone. “Sorry, baby. You’re not bad. You’re a good boy,” Camila apologized as she leaned down and hugged the dog.

Lauren sighed as she looked at the two. Then she reached over and scratched Thunder’s ears.

***

Headline: Camren is real. Thunder, Camila’s dog cannot stopped himself from showing love to his other owner.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: They don't live together. They just visit each other every chance they get since they're both busy. 
> 
> A/N: Trying to break free from writer's block....


End file.
